Unofficial(but recomended) Rules
by Aracknitor
Summary: Most of the time unspoken rules generally don't need to be said for people to understand them. Although sometimes people are stupid and need to be told what they should already know. This is for entertainment and any theories/ships/head-canons don't need to be taken seriously


**This is based on other Rule list's I've seen, mainly "Supplemental Rules and Regulations" By Sekhem**

 **So just enjoy!**

#

 _While it should have been obvious the Sins still felt the need to put the note on the board their wanted posters used to inhabit. As one would expect it all spiraled from there…_

#

Do not. Anger. Meliodas.

A. He is the Dragon Sin of Wrath for a reason

 _No one knows exactly what the customer did to make Elizabeth scream, but 1 hour later Ban was still regenerating from trying to stop Meliodas_

#

Don't instigate fights to the death

A. Especially with Ban

B. Do you even know what 'Immortal' means?

 _A knight who worked at Baste had a bone to pick with the Fox Sin and instigated such a fight. An hour later he was crying and Ban bought him a drink out of pity_

#

Don't grope Merlin

A. And I thought you were stupid before

 _Someone thought that because of her outfit she was easy. They learned that, with magic, the human body can survive without bones_

#

Stop it Ban

A. I mean it

 _Normally Ban's pickpocketing kept business flowing since people left sooner. Then he learned that money became worth slightly more during his stay in Baste…_

#

Don't try to pick up Elizabeth

A. The fuck King!?

 _In the Fairy's defense, both she and Diane were wearing the uniform and King drank a little more than he could handle_

#

Don't mock Gowther

A. Even though he can't be offended

 _A drunkard made fun of his pink hair, so Gowther pointed out that the man wore women's undergarments_

#

Never let Elizabeth drink

A. Especially for bets

 _As it turned out the princess had a surprisingly high tolerance and managed to drink Ban, King, Diane (Human sized), and even Gowther under the table_

#

Don't steal Chastiefol

A. Ban

B. I thought you were better than that Merlin

 _Merlin was very interested in the magic of the spear and Ban would do nearly anything for the right price_

#

Don't erase Ban's memories and give him the mind of a chicken

A. Even if it is funny

 _Gowther wanted to see what an animal would do in a human body. Ban just so happened to be nearby and drunk enough to accept_

#

Don't claim you're a better cook than Ban

A. You aren't

 _Surprisingly it was Howzer who thought that, with his mother's recipe, he could beat the fox sin in a cook-off. Ban not only stole the recipe, but made it better than Howzer's mom ever could_

#

There is such a thing as too much alcohol

A. Ban

B. I believed in you King

 _It WAS a party but King should have known something was up when Ban dared him to chug the punch bowl_

#

Don't give yourself a beast tattoo

 _When the holy knight showed off his Lion tattoo the Sins started freaking out thinking Escanor was dead and replaced_

#

Don't reveal personal memories

A. Even though it is funny

 _The Holy Knight whose odd interest was revealed complained that only his secrets were told and it all spiraled from there…_

#

Pink hair is not girly

A. Real men wear pink

 _Gilthunder was very insistent on this when someone mentioned his feminine hair color_

#

Don't mess with Merlin's stuff

A. Even she doesn't know what some of it does

 _This after Ban turned himself into a fox, Diane became an infant, and King turned into a woman_

#

Don't harass Elizabeth

A. She is close friends with 6 of the most powerful people in all of Britannia

 _Not even the most hardened of Holy knights could hold in the wince when they saw the condition their former colleague was in_

 _"He deserved it" Gilthunder stated when asked about his opinion_

#

Never, under any circumstances insult Hawk

 _Apparently Ban, King, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, Gowther and even Merlin were honorary members of The Order of Scraps Disposal and are more than willing to defend their "Captain"_

#

The rooms, besides the bar portion, in the Boar Hat are off limits to patrons

 _A pervert thought he could get a peek of what one of the female sins looked like naked, after the Sins heard a thump they ran upstairs to find the pervert and King unconscious, the latter in his human form…_

#

Meliodas' height is not to be mentioned

A. It's for your own good

 _Instead of being offended he merely placed his head directly in Elizabeth's breasts, since he was the perfect height for that_

#

Never steal from Ban

 _This should have been obvious but there's always someone who thinks they know better_

 _#_

 **This has been the first set of rules, I'll try to update this often but I can't make promises**


End file.
